


New Beginnings

by Orcish



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Eye Kink, Khadgar is not amused, Kissing, Lothar gets captured, M/M, Protectiveness, Sex, if there is such a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcish/pseuds/Orcish
Summary: Lothar finds excuses to visit Khadgar and Khadgar tries to keep his infatuation in check.





	

Medivh’s fall and King Llane’s death took a toll on all of them. They all tried to adjust in their own ways, and the orc horde still ravaging the kingdom didn’t help. Khadgar wished that Lothar’s way of dealing involved spending more time guiding the boy king, and less time hovering around him as if he feared that the new Guardian’s eyes would blaze green the moment he turned his back. 

Lothar would not leave him alone to his studies. Medivh’s turning and death had greatly spooked the man, and he seemed determined not to allow the same fate to fall for Khadgar, no matter how much his well-meaning efforts exasperated Khadgar. Whenever Khadgar was in Stormwind, Lothar would drag him to a tavern and keep him entertained with stories of his battles. When the young Guardian was in Karazhan, going through the extensive library and trying to improve his craft, Lothar would find excuses to visit and check on him. Sometimes he and his men needed a place to stay the night; sometimes he had a message from Queen Taria. Other times he dropped the pretenses and just admitted that he enjoyed the company. Khadgar liked those times best – the honesty allowed Lothar to relax and sometimes resulted in him sharing intriguing bits of his life over the course of their conversation. 

Khadgar appreciated Lothar’s company; so much, in fact, that he found it troublesome. Lothar’s teasing manner and bright smiles made the mage fluster; his insightful comments regarding matters related to Khadgar’s craft – which he didn’t really understand, in spite of having known Medivh for so long – made the mage admire his mind. The bright blue eyes made it seem as if all the secrets of arcane lore could be found in them, if he just looked in closely enough. 

In short, Khadgar was embarrassingly infatuated with the man. 

He would have thought the man ignorant of his leanings if it wasn’t for the lingering touches – a hand on his shoulder, a pat on his back, a guiding hand showing him the way. There was nothing improper about the touches themselves, but they always seemed to last a bit too long, flustering Khadgar even more. 

Such was the case now. Lothar’s men were camped out on the lower floors of the tower, while Lothar was pestering Khadgar to take a break from his studies and accompany them to Stormwind. The man claimed that the queen missed him, which may very well be true – Queen Taria was a kind woman and seemed almost as concerned about the young mage as her brother was. The problem was that he was in the middle of an important study; he knew that it would nag at the edges of his mind until he finished it, and he simply could not bring all the books he needed for it to Stormwind. 

Lothar didn’t seem to understand this. He claimed that Khadgar could easily transfer the books through magic, even if he didn’t trust their mounts to carry them. Which – while true, was still inconvenient, and the transfer could harm the books, if something went wrong. He was still learning, after all. Lothar’s warm hand gripping his shoulder made his protests difficult to form and he felt his resolve leaking. Perhaps it wouldn’t be that bad to take a break? He could take the more important books with him and continue the wider study once he got back. 

Rationally, he knew that if he agreed, he would get very little work done anyway between audiences with the queen and Lothar dragging him into the tavern for a night of merriment. But the blue eyes were very tempting… and the companionship even more. 

In the end, he found himself agreeing, and any expected discomfort from the coming travel was overshadowed by the brilliant smile spreading onto Lothar’s face. 

\---

Slowly, they grew closer. Lothar’s stories were no longer only of battles seen, but of people he had known and cared for. Khadgar heard stories of Callan’s childhood, funny tales of when Lothar had been courting his future wife, and of his friendship with King Llane when they were still boys. Khadgar told him of his time with the Kirin Tor and why he had left - how he had wanted to do something to help protect the world instead of just observing it. They also grew closer physically, until it was not uncommon to see Lothar with his arm around the young Guardian while the other hand held a pint, or Khadgar resting his brow on Lothar’s shoulder when he laughed hard at the man’s tales. 

The next time Lothar visited him at Karazhan he had just finished with his previous study and was feeling elevated because of it. Lothar had come alone, with a message from the queen saying simply that he should visit again, and Khadgar rolled his eyes while he invited Lothar to stay the night. They exchanged rumors and caught up with each other’s lives – which mainly included Lothar’s tales of the boy king’s growth and the war situation – and finally sat together in a comfortable silence, the softly dancing fire casting moving shadows onto the walls. 

It felt natural to lean against Lothar, like he had so many times, and the strong arm around him felt pleasant – a lot less bulky now that the man had stripped off his armor for the night. Khadgar allowed his head to fall onto the man’s shoulder and simply enjoyed the closeness, feeling it strengthen him and keeping the dark away. 

Lothar’s hand in his hair was new and when he turned to look at the man, the gentle smile robbed him off all defenses. A warm hand touched his cheek and tilted his head and then warm lips were pressing on his, startling him and making his heart race. He opened up for the kiss and Lothar gently coached him until his lips were wet and his jaw stung a little from beard burn. His body was very clearly affected. Lothar pulled back to look at his flushed face and smiled, leaning in to steal another kiss. 

They gyrated on the floor, Lothar a heavy weight on him and his lips on Khadgar’s skin pulling moans from him. He stripped the mage of his clothing with tender, yet firm hands, and assisted Khadgar in revealing his scarred skin. The touch of bare skin against bare skin was something the mage had not known before, and he relished in the feeling, Lothar’s heat warming him more than the fire when the man pulled him close. 

Lothar’s rough hand grabbed him and pulled, and Khadgar held onto him tighter, whimpering against the warm neck as the calloused fingers brought him closer to release. Once he caught his breath and tried to return the favor, Lothar grabbed his hand and told him that he didn’t need to. Khadgar rolled his eyes and reached for the man again; this time Lothar allowed it. It felt strange to hold another man in his hand, but Lothar was warm and very beautiful when he writhed and gasped underneath Khadgar. His golden hair spread around his head like a halo and his dilated eyes shone blue in the firelight as he arched into Khadgar’s touch. 

Khadgar followed Lothar to Stormwind the next day, and found himself pressed against a firm mattress while the man sucked on his neck. He spread his legs to allow Lothar closer, and shook as the man rubbed against him, bringing them both to release. Later, he entwined his fingers into the Lion’s long mane and held onto it, keeping the man’s head in place as he languidly explored the smooth neck. Lothar pulled against the grip in his hair and moaned, biting his lip. Khadgar smiled. 

Lothar arched underneath him as Khadgar’s hands molded him, twisting the man into new shapes, caressing his skin and gripping his hair firmly. The beautiful eyes flickered, revealing the blue beneath long lashes, and the wet lips parted in a moan when Khadgar bent to tease a nipple. Lothar surrendered to him, flushed and shivering, and Khadgar was glad for having read a certain book in secret, as he opened the man with his fingers. 

Lothar was tight and hot, and Khadgar had to bite his lip and make a mental list of all the runes needed for a rare form of a transportation circle in order to stop from coming the very moment he felt the squeeze around himself. Slowly, Lothar relaxed, and Khadgar could breathe easier. He bent to kiss the man and, sheathed inside his warmth, wrapped his fingers around the wild mane and pulled. The effect was instantaneous and Khadgar groaned as the hot channel became even tighter and Lothar gasped against his lips. 

They moved together, pushing and pulling, the bed creaking with each thrust. A sharp pull on Lothar’s hair made wetness hit Khadgar’s skin and the mage bit his lip as he thrust twice more before finding his own release inside the man. 

He held the Lion of Azeroth as the man let out breathless laughter against his sweaty skin, wildly happy. They fell asleep entwined, and woke up when a knock came at the door, requesting Lothar’s presence for a meeting. They scrambled to get dressed and kissed deeply before Lothar left. Khadgar waited a while before following. 

They had another night before Lothar needed to leave with his men for a long mission, and they spent it in bed. Khadgar invited the man to claim him and dug his nails into the sweaty back as the man did. The penetration stung, but the blue eyes kept watch to make sure he was ok, and when Lothar finally started to move inside him, it didn’t take long before he was panting and whimpering. He rewarded the man’s breathless chuckle with a pull of the long mane, and they lost all rhythm in their desperate need to find release. 

They slept together, nude forms entwined, and woke at first light. Khadgar watched the men ride away before returning to his tower and his books. 

Almost a fortnight later, right in the middle of another important study, a wounded soldier on a familiar-looking gryphon came to Khadgar, asking for aid. When he heard that Lothar was missing, something cold gripped his heart, and he pressed the man for details. Khadgar left the wounded man to rest in the tower and transported into Lothar’s last known location in a swirl of magic. He found two other soldiers not far from there, in slightly better shape than the one who came to him for aid, and together they trailed Lothar to a group of orcs who held him and another soldier a prisoner. 

The wounded soldier cradled his arm as he sat watch over Lothar’s pale and bruised form. Lothar was collapsed on the bottom of the cage, his long hair matted with blood, and Khadgar couldn’t see if he was breathing. The orc horde holding the prisoners was severely thinned from when they had accosted Lothar and his men, but still strong, boisterous and several times larger than the ragtag group of three facing them. 

It helped them very little when Khadgar fell on them like a high wave, eyes glowing blue while his fury and worry fueled his magic. 

Khadgar’s magic tore the orcs apart, but did nothing to harm Lothar or the imprisoned soldier; a blue shimmer of a shield covered them even while everything else in front of him was torn apart. Once the wave of magic calmed down, the soldiers behind him made sure that any orcs still left breathing were taken care of, but Khadgar could only see Lothar’s bloodied form. 

Khadgar took Lothar and the soldiers into Stormwind in a flash of magic, and sat by the Lion’s side as he recovered, some of his wounds needing time to heal. When those blue eyes opened and blinked at Khadgar, the mage couldn’t suppress a sob of relief. He buried his head in Lothar’s chest and felt a hand caress his hair. 

Khadgar flushed in embarrassment when Lothar’s rough voice asked for water, and quickly poured him some, holding the cup to help him drink. Lothar seemed tired, but smiled at him, and Khadgar smiled back. 

“I’m glad to see you awake. You worried me.” 

“I’m sorry, love. Will it make you feel better that the last thought I had before falling unconscious was of you?” 

“Not really,” Khadgar said. “You could have died. You’re lucky your man came to get me.” 

“They know you and your power by now,” Lothar smiled. “They tell tales of the new Guardian to the men who haven’t visited your tower. You should hear some of the things they say… of perhaps not. I don’t want your head swelling too much.” 

“Do they also know how much I care for you?” Khadgar asked, gently cupping Lothar’s bruised cheek. 

“I don’t know. How much is that?” Lothar’s tone was teasing. 

Instead of replying, Khadgar bent to kiss him gently. When the kiss lingered and Lothar responded to it, someone cleared their throat behind him. 

Khadgar jumped back and turned to look, flustered. Queen Taria was watching them, clearly amused. 

“I see that my brother is in good hands, Guardian,” she said with a smile. 

“I would be, had you not interrupted,” Lothar quipped, and Khadgar smacked his arm lightly in warning. “Relax, love, Taria knows. I would not hide my affection from my beloved sister.” 

“Nor could you, even if you wished,” she replied. “The soft smile on your face when you look at him betrays your feelings.” 

“I will make sure to glare at him the next time we’re in polite company,” Lothar said with a smile. 

“Or maybe I will lift you with my magic and leave you hanging from a chandelier, how about that?” Khadgar suggested. 

“Not necessary,” Lothar said quickly and Khadgar smiled. 

He stayed in Stormwind a while longer, watching over the wounded man as he recovered, exchanging kisses and swatting off Lothar’s hands when they got too bold. 

“Not until you’re recovered,” Khadgar said. 

Lothar pouted until Khadgar kissed him, and his hands started roaming again. 

“You’re insufferable,” Khadgar said, but the smile on his lips betrayed his true feelings. 

He ended up taking Lothar with him to Karazhan. He couldn’t stay away from the tower too long and as the queen pointed out, even if he tried leaving the man behind, he would find a way to follow, likely straining his still healing wounds. It was better to have him drowse in Khadgar’s bed while he worked at the desk next to the man, so he could keep an eye on the man and make sure that he didn’t try anything too straining. 

That it also allowed him to sleep next to the man was of no consequence, of course. He used his magic to hold Lothar in place when the man got too reckless, and slowly explored his body with kisses and touches, until Lothar begged for relief. Only then did Khadgar take him into his mouth and suck his release out of him. 

Once Lothar had healed well enough to be fit for duty, Khadgar kissed him goodbye and sent him to Stormwind to take control of his troops again. 

When the coils of magic dwindled and he was alone again, Khadgar felt the loss of Lothar’s easy smile. He allowed himself a moment to miss the man before collecting himself and focusing on his work. It wouldn’t be many days until the man would be outside his tower again, begging for a safe place to stay in for the night, his grinning and eye-rolling men behind him. This was his life now, and he was content. 

Khadgar smiled and felt his stomach rumble. Maybe he should eat before he dove into his research again – Lothar would never stop nagging at him, if he had any reason to think that Khadgar was neglecting himself. He had been insufferable when he only cared for Khadgar as a friend – now that he had more devious ways to get at the mage, he better watch out. 

His meal tasted bland, but was filling, and he threw himself into work. When the familiar screech of a gryphon came a few days later, he smiled and went to meet Lothar. His arms were strong as they wrapped around him and his lips warm. Khadgar allowed him to manhandle him to his bedroom and watched as the man stripped. His new scars were an angry red, but didn’t seem inflamed, and his smile was bright when he crawled over Khadgar. 

“I’m cleared for strenuous work now,” Lothar said. “I was very thorough when I asked what I was allowed to do.” 

“You didn’t,” Khadgar laughed. 

Lothar winked. “Let me show you.” 

Khadgar did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in July right after I posted the previous (unrelated) Warcraft fic, but it took me this long to get on the right mood again.


End file.
